In a high-volume distribution and fulfillment center, material handling systems, such as conveyors, are generally used to convey, divert, sort, and/or organize articles. For example, a conveyor may accept an unregulated flow of articles and may divert and/or align the articles to discharge the articles in an organized manner for further handling and/or processing. Thus, material handling systems that convey, divert, sort, and/or organize articles are essential to the overall efficiency of a distribution center. Applicant has identified several technical challenges associated with conveyors and other associated systems and methods. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified challenges have been overcome by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.